1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to lock for locking a blade, vane, or some other structure of a turbine engine.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,234 discloses a blade locking device for locking radially projecting blades on a rotor. The blade locking device includes a pair of retaining pins having enlarged forward and aft end portions or lugs. The retaining pins are inserted into a radial space between the tang of the blade and the bottom of the rotor slot. Spacer means maintains the retaining pins circumferentially spaced apart and further maintains the end lugs in confronting and overlapping relationship with forward and aft abutment surfaces on the sides of the rotor and with forward and aft end faces on each end of the blade tang. The spacer means is fixed against axial movement relative to the retaining members. Resilient biasing means can be provided to bias the rotor blade radially outward.